


Reflections

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka Leaves [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka relfects, Alone, after leaving the temple, ahsoka is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Ahsoka leaves the Jedi temple. Version 5Ahsoka reflects on leaving the Jedi Order.This is part of a series, none of the are connected, just different versions of the same thing.





	

She looked back up at the temple, sadness etched upon her features. She did not regret leaving, no, there was no way she could have stayed. But she did regret that she'd had to leave. Sometimes, late at night, she wondered if Barriss regretted it too. Probably not. She's seemed pretty firm in her decision at the trial. Her trial. Anger flared in her briefly before she squashed it back down and shook herself out of her daydream. It was no good dwelling in the past. She had to stay in the present, it was not good to wander around the underbellies of Coruscant without her wits about it. Besides, she had things to do. Casting one last look at the temple, she quickly retreated back to the shadows that had become her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated, hating is not! Also: I HATE THE WORD CRITICISM! I CAN NEVER SPELL IT CORRECTLY!


End file.
